Three Bodies are Better than Two
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: In which Yukino sees something she shouldn't have, Lisanna gains a new toy, and Mirajane just can't help but love it all. Yuri/lesbian lemon, threesome, incest, BDSM. Lisanna x Yukino x Mirajane.
1. Mistress and Her New Toy

**Pairing:** Lisanna x Yukino x Mirajane

 **Warning:** Yuri, toys, BDSM

 **Disclaimer:** I'd like to thank _AnonymousAK_ for their request of this pairing some time ago. I hadn't done any work on this at all, and I almost forgot about it completely, but a search through my PM inbox jogged my memory. I wasn't really working on anything too important, anyway, so I decided to get this request completed. Please note that I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would probably be a lot more pervy than it already is and it would also suck ass, since I can't draw worth shit.

* * *

Three Bodies are Better than Two

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Ah - - Mistress - - I'm so hot!"

"Mm, yes, a vibrator stuck up your ass will tend to do that to a girl. You know, I'm feeling a bit thirsty. Why don't you get up and get me some tea, slut?"

"Of course - - Ng! - - Mistress. Right... r-right away."

Lisanna watched her elder sister stumble to the kitchen of their apartment with a smirk, her eyes shining as Mira-nee nearly tripped over her own two feet. The action only shoved the pink dildo further up the rear of Fairy Tail's top poster girl. Mira-nee cried out in pleasure, and nearly stopped moving; but a tut-tut from Lisanna got her back on track. The silver-haired woman's ass swayed attractively as she made her way to the kitchen. Although she wasn't orgasming yet, she was close, and the sticky stains that were left in Mirajane's wake showed this. Her younger Mistress grinned as she watched the sexy show.

If someone were to ask the Strauss sisters just when this highly intimate scene of sisterly love had first begun, neither would quite remember. Nor would Lisanna or Mirajane recall how it came to be the former holding dominance over the latter, instead of the other way around. Most people probably would've imagined Mirajane to be the Mistress and Lisanna to be the "slave," if they'd had to choose. But somehow it had turned out like this and neither sister would have it any other way.

While Mirajane fumbled about in the kitchen, shivering from the waves of pleasure each motion produced, there came a knock on the door of the Strauss sisters' apartment.

"Ah - - that'll be - - Y-Yukino-chan," moaned Mirajane from the kitchen.

Lisanna's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Yukino-chan? That cute Celestial Spirit wizard from Sabertooth? What's she doing here?"

"I invited her - - overrrr NG! - - for some... for a friendly drink. But I didn't... know you'd be in... this mood tonight, Mistress."

The younger sister bit her lip. This was an unexpected development. What should she do? Letting Yukino come in might make her see the little game that Lisanna and Mira liked to play. But refusing her entry might make her feel bad or think they didn't want to be friends with her anymore, and Lord knew the girl needed some friends. It had only been about a week since the GMG, and although Yukino had agreed to go back to her old guild, Lisanna knew it had been a rough decision. Hell, maybe Yukino was so stressed out that she'd want to join in the siblings' fun.

There was another knock on the door - - more insistent, but at the same time a little nervous.

 _Crap,_ thought Lisanna with a frown. _I'm gonna have to let her in. Just please don't see anything, Yukino-chan..._

"I'm gonna let her come in and talk with her a bit," said Lisanna, getting up from the couch. She was quite conscious of the questionable clothes she was wearing - - a leather jacket that was very obviously a dominatrix's, fishnet stockings, a black lace bra that left shockingly little to the imagination, and a black faux leather skirt that could barely be exempt from classification as panties - - but Lisanna didn't have time to change. She just hoped that Yukino was as innocent as she seemed and wouldn't understand what the clothes meant.

In the kitchen, Mirajane's breath hitched. "W-what about me? We can't l-let her see - -AHN! - - see me like this!"

"Just stay where you are and keep quiet," advised Lisanna. Then as an afterthought she added, "But don't you dare try to take out your toys, slut."

"Y-Yes Mistress." The submissive quality in her sweet older sister's voice made Lisanna's pussy drip, but she sadly had to put aside her lust. They had a visitor to attend to.

At the front of their dorm, the smallest Strauss sibling grabbed the door's brass handle and swung it open. Sure enough, the beautiful Yukino Agria was standing at the threshold. She was smiling somewhat anxiously; she clearly hadn't become totally comfortable around other people yet. Her heart-shaped face was, however, still warm and happy, her eyes twinkling with innocence and kindness. Her white shirt hugged her breasts (surprisingly large for her short height) tightly, making the cleavage stand out. Yukino had perfect curves and a nicely shaped ass, as well. Lisanna found herself somewhat jealous of the other silver-haired girl. They were practically the same height and body shape. So why did Yukino have to be so much prettier than she was? The gorgeous visitor looked like an angel!

"Hello, Lisanna-chan." Even Yukino's voice was soft and feathery, like how one would imagine an angel's to be. "Is Mirajane-san here?"

"Um... something came up all of a sudden and she couldn't be here," Lisanna lied quickly. She smiled and stepped to one side. "Come on in and make yourself at home."

Making sure the beauty didn't wander into the kitchen, the closet dominatrix led Yukino into the living room. Yukino accepted an offer to sit with her on the couch. Throughout the entry, she didn't even bat an eyelash at Lisanna's particular choice of clothing. Instead she just smiled somewhat awkwardly and folded her hands over her lap.

"So what have you been up to, Lisanna-chan?" Yukino asked sweetly. "Being in a guild like Fairy Tail, you must have had some interesting adventures up 'til now."

"Interesting's one way to put it," said Lisanna with a frown. "Have you heard of a place called Edolas?"

While the younger girls talked about their various adventures, Mirajane hovered in the kitchen anxiously. The vibrator in her tight ass was sending wave after wave of pleasure ripping through her entire body. She couldn't sit down for fear of shoving the damned thing in even farther. It was so bad (or rather, good) that every step she took granted her a miniscule orgasm. It was the best kind of torture; Mira shivered with pleasure with each and every motion, juices squirting from her nether regions almost non-stop. And if she even thought about taking the vibrator out, Lisanna would give her the most delicious punishment.

 _"Yukino, please leave quickly,"_ the elder sister silently begged. _"I can't take this much longer, I'll break!"_

She was forced to wait for what felt like hours longer, but was actually only five minutes. During that period Mirajane experienced enough orgasms to make her mind go blank, and she collapsed silently to her knees. Her naked body was slick with sweat and, on its lower half, girl-cum. Her nipples were rock-hard without anyone or anything touching them. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of passion, drool in the corners of her lips. The only thoughts in her mind were Lisanna and (surprisingly) Yukino's naked bodies, the former sexually dominating both Yukino and Mira. She wanted to be tied and gagged together with the angelic girl visiting them, while Lisanna had her way with them both.

The vision nearly pushed Mirajane into a hurricane of an orgasm. She bit her lip and willed herself not to cum with all her might. Because if she did, if she allowed herself to reach that intense high that only an act as forbidden as this could create; surely Mirajane would scream herself hoarse and be found out in the process.

Finally though, the five minutes that Mirajane was unaware of passed, and she heard Lisanna say goodbye to Yukino. She froze for a moment, giving Yukino what she believed to be ample time to get out the door of their apartment. Mirajane smiled widely, hastening to straighten her long, silky white hair with her hands, hoping to please her Mistress.

Outside the kitchen, Lisanna and Yukino were standing at the door to the Strauss's apartment. Lisanna had bid the angelic girl farewell, itching to return to her plaything, but Yukino had paused half way through the threshold.

"Are you sure Mira-chan's not around?" Yukino asked with a disappointed frown. "I have something I would've liked to give her." She reached into her purse and showed Lisanna the gift she'd bought: A very sexy red bra and thin, red lace panties. The garments would surely leave as little to the imagination as the dominatrix outfit that Lisanna herself wore now. Possibly even less. Lisanna's cheeks turned the color of Natsu's hair as she imagined her sister in that pair of lingerie. Yukino smiled and said, "I saw these in a store on my way here, and thought they would look nice on her. I've seen Mira-chan in _Weekly Sorcerer_ so I had a pretty good idea what size she wears."

 _Thank Kami for Jason's strange addition of listing all his models' sizes,_ Lisanna thought, blood dripping out of her nose. She wiped it quickly and hoped Yukino hadn't noticed.

"Um, yeah, like I said, something came up for her..." Lisanna swallowed. "But, um, I can give those to her if you want. I'd love to see - - I mean, Mirajane would love to try those on."

"Oh, thank you! I would've hated to spend all this money for... nothing...?"

There was the sound of a door opening. Yukino's speech suddenly slowed and her eyes widened. She was clearly seeing something shocking behind Lisanna. A panicky sort of feeling made the Take Over mage's stomach drop. Surely Mirajane hadn't...

"Oh! Oh, no!" cried Mirajane from behind Lisanna, and the younger Strauss's back stiffened. Her own eyes widening larger than Yukino's, she whirled around and opened her mouth to shout a stop. But it was too late. Her beautiful sister, in all her naked glory, was standing there in clear sight, dildo in her ass and all. Mirajane looked totally shocked. Her legs were drenched with her own cum, and she was drooling with lust. Her face was so red that if it hadn't been obvious what was going on, any onlooker would've thought the woman had a fever.

Mirajane's legs gave out. "No, no, don't look, Yukino!" she begged, her eyes rolling back in her head. "I'm CUMMING!"

Yukino was crimson. "W-what's going on?" she demanded, even as Mirajane moaned and shuddered with her orgasm. "Mirajane is... Mira-chan is... Lisanna, your sister - -!"

She was cut off by a pair of soft, plump lips against her own. Lisanna's kiss was so shocking that Yukino's body went limp, her eyes closing as the other girl roughly dominated her mouth. Yukino quivered as Lisanna sucked on her lower lip. Her breath hitched as a warm tongue slipped in her mouth, licking fiercely and exploring like a caver entering an unmapped cavern. Yukino groaned when Lisanna slipped her hands into the Celestial Spirit mage's shirt and kneaded her pillow-soft breasts like dough. The salacious image of Mirajane stepping, naked, out of the kitchen and immediately climaxing at having been spotted was dumbing Yukino's brain... and this sexy, equally unexpected kiss from Lisanna wasn't helping matters.

In no time, Yukino realized her panties were soaked.

"Mm, Yukino-chan," murmured Lisanna huskily, breaking the kiss and staring her friend in her gorgeous eyes. "Mm, Yukino," she breathed. "You really shouldn't have seen that. But you can't just walk away now... You're gonna be my toy for tonight."

Yukino could only wonder how she'd gotten pulled into this.

* * *

 **Well, I doubt most of you expected Lisanna to be the dom. And don't worry; chapter 2 will be coming soon, with Yukino joining in the fun. :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this new story I've written! If you want to be notified when I post the next chapter, please follow _Three Bodies are Better than Two_ ; and if you just really liked it, go ahead and favorite it. But above all I really would love some reviews for this story. They're what push me to write more than anything else. Not that I need any of these to continue this story, of course; I'm already working on chapter 2. Follows, favorites, and especially reviews are just really appreciated. :D**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories while you're waiting for the next update! And have fun reading them!**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. Mistress and Her Punishment Session

**Pairing:** Lisanna x Mirajane x Yukino

 **Warnings:** Yuri, toys, BDSM, anilingus, bondage

 **Disclaimer:** Thank you so much for the great popularity of this fanfiction so far. Seriously, for a single chapter released over a fairly short period of time, it got a pretty incredible amount of follows and favorites! Now, I will warn that because this is a pure BDSM fic, there will be some more... kinky things in this chapter than I usually put out. Just be sure to check the warnings before reading because there may be something you don't like.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mistress and Her Punishment Session

Being Lisanna's toy was certainly something else, Yukino soon discovered.

It was extremely unexpected just how much of a _dominatrix_ that the smaller Strauss could be. Mirajane took no hesitation in dressing the Celestial Spirit Mage up for the part of sex slave; she rushed into what Yukino could only assume to be the two's bedroom, and came out a second later with clothes that would make a stripper blush. Lisanna ensured that the door to their dorm was locked, and quickly undressed Yukino. Mira pulled a top over Yukino's head that could hardly be called a shirt; it was cut off so it outlined the top of her chest, revealing her large breasts and pink, hard nipples. She also had Yukino step into a skirt that was so short the slightest breeze would reveal her nether region, and under that she was forced to wear a highly embarrassing pair of panties, a thin number that did nothing to block her core from view.

Yukino decided she might as well allow the sisters to do what they pleased with her. After all, she _had_ accidentally seen what was obviously supposed to be their secret, and (strangely) she felt terribly turned-on about it. So it was with a sort of grim acceptance that Yukino relaxed into the small hands running up and down her curves, the hot mouth sucking gently on her neck, the knee rubbing teasingly between her now-naked core.

Everything was happening so quickly! Yukino bit her lip as the first spark of pleasure traveled throughout her body.

She had, of course, experienced this kind of thing before. Minerva had been rather... kinky, and didn't like being told no. But it felt strange submitting to a girl as quiet and sweet as Lisanna put on. It made Yukino feel powerless... but even as she thought it, her core clenched. Damn did this turn her on!

"Alright, my sweet toy needs to learn some lessons if she wants to please her Mistress," said Lisanna huskily.

Yukino blushed. "L-Lisanna, I don't know if - -"

"Don't speak out of place," Mirajane said. She had come out of nowhere, suddenly clamping a hand against Yukino's mouth - - but the hand was wet with something sweet and sticky. Mira slipped one finger inside Yukino's mouth, forcing her to suck it dry; and the unplanned submissive realized it was Mira's own desire that coated her fingers.

"That's your first lesson," cooed Lisanna. Warm fingers traced delicate circles which contrasted wonderfully against the Celestial Spirit Mage's cool skin. Yukino involuntarily gasped against Mira's fingers, and was rewarded for the sweet sound with another love-juice-covered appendage to suck on. Her cheeks were strawberries, fresh from the morning dew of some warm August day. Perspiration cooled the embarrassed heat that radiated from them. Lisanna giggled. "You're performing wonderfully. You'll make a great lover."

Her mind fogged over as she inhaled the husk of Mirajane's love, and the fingers on her back inched upwards to her bust. "Y-Yes."

Lisanna paused. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, _mistress_ ," Yukino whined, and she had no idea where it came from; how was she submitting so readily? These girls were entirely too sexy, too good at this... game. Yukino was completely overwhelmed. She'd never been taken in this quickly before, and despite herself, she couldn't help but love it.

"See?" said Mira with a beaming smile. She knelt down so she was face-level with Yukino's medium-sized chest. "Do what Mistress Lisanna asks, and you shall receive. Mistress could not make a better lover."

Lisanna's mouth found sudden purchase against the neck of her new toy, and her hands finally reached the warm, needy chest on the girl. She breathed in Yukino's scent and reveled in the way she moaned at the air against her skin. Lisanna couldn't hold back any longer. She dug her hands into her new lover's tits and rolled them, a baker putting all the love she could offer into her creation. At first she groped Yukino lightly. But when the white-haired submissive began to let loose and mewl like a kitten, Lisanna subconsciously kneaded those soft loaves of breasts with more and more gusto. Yukino was shuddering now, her body quivering against Lisanna's own. Mirajane smiled widely and shoved her own face into the girl's breasts, planting kisses on pert nipples and motorboating deep cleavage and basically acting like a perverted old man.

"M-Mistress," gasped Yukino, heat coiling in her body. "Mira-chan... oh, it's t-too much..."

The younger Strauss made no response whatsoever; she continued torturing Yukino with such intense kisses and groping that she felt as though her head would overheat. Mirajane, on the other hand, responded by lightly biting the nipple of Yukino's left breast.

The beauty of Sabertooth howled.

"C-Close!" she gasped.

Lisanna frowned. "Just from a bit of foreplay?" she said, in an almost disappointed tone. "So weak... we'll just have to keep you for a while, then, and train up your resistance, won't we?" She bounced Yukino's breasts up and down. Mirajane groaned a husky complaint as the delectable orbs fell from her mouth. "We just can't have you cumming so soon all the time..."

Yukino, shaky and far too hot, gyrated her hips against her Mistress's knee in hopes of release. "Oh, oh, oh... M-Mistress, please just _finish_ me..."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lisanna said, grinning. She slapped Yukino's rump with surprising objectivity, and the girl squealed in surprise and a little bit of pleasure. Her hips immediately froze in mid-hump. "Don't try to get off on your Mistress without her say so. Mirajane, could you tell her what happens to toys who try to get what's coming to them before it's their time?"

Mirajane nodded. She slowly wrapped her arms around Yukino in a tight hug, restricting any movement and staring deep into her beautiful, chocolate eyes, hazy with lust. "Oh, they get teased _endlessly._ "

"Never allowed to reach that final release..." added Lisanna with a smirk.

"It's happened to me _so_ many times," Mirajane moaned against Yukino's neck as she planted a kiss there. When she lifted her head, a bright red mark remained. "I can't even tell you what _wonderful_ torture is in store for you now..."

Yukino's muscles were bowstrings pulled taut, tension coiled up within them; but as Mira's mouth continued to work magic against her breasts, and Lisanna traced random patterns down her stomach, Yukino slowly relaxed. She ached so badly. The black lace panties Mira had forced her into were stuck to her cunt, soaked and stained with the smell of lust. Lisanna slipped her hand down through the skirt her toy wore and rubbed gently at her swollen clit, through her panties. Yukino groaned and resisted the urge to roll herself against those blasted fingers. Being a lesbian sex slave was really going to break her mind if she had to do this for much longer.

Lisanna knelt down and was staring directly forward into Yukino's (unfortunately) clothed ass. It was quite large and _very_ attractive. Still fingering Yukino's clit, Lisanna buried her face in that tight ass, skirt and all. The girl it belonged to yelped. The cat-lover moaned and slipped the girl's skirt and panties off in one clean motion before slipping her tongue out to lick at Yukino's bum. It was a strange feeling for the Sabertooth mage, who'd never had anyone do anything like it to her before. She'd never even experimented with things in her ass before, and here this (admittedly cute) other girl was eating out her ass!

"D-Don't put your t-tongue there..." she moaned, light-headed from the unexpectedness and strangely lewd pleasure of the action. "It f-feels weird... and it's dirty..."

Lisanna gave Yukino a light slap on her bubbly butt, causing it to shake like jelly. Both she and Mirajane withdrew from Yukino at once, though Mira still had her locked in a warm embrace. The wonderful and strange pleasures being done to her ceased, leaving the girl with a sense of longing and unfulfillment. Yukino turned her head, disappointed tears leaking from her eyes.

"You're such a naughty girl, speaking out of place again," hummed Lisanna with a crooked grin. "No orgasm for you, then. I must say, though, your ass was delicious."

Yukino's face was the color of Erza's hair.

Mira pressed her ridiculously huge breasts against Yukino's and pouted. "Bad Yukino. Now your punishment is going to be even longer! You have a lot of learning to do." Her eyes flashed with excitement and she looked over her the new sex slave's shoulder, grinning at her younger sister. "Oo, Mistress, can I show her how to be good?"

Lisanna rubbed Yukino's ass, making the girl groan. "Mm, perhaps you should. Alright. Change of plans! Yukino, you'll watch us have fun, and use what you learned during your punishment."

"Y-yes, Mistress," groaned Yukino as she slowly regained the ability to think.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some rope so our dear toy won't try anything." Lisanna giggled and ran into the bedroom of the Strauss sisters' apartment, her hips swaying all the way. Yukino struggled in Mira's arms, but it only made their nipples rub against each other. She jumped at the accidental pleasure. Mirajane leaned forward with a wink and closed her eyes, then suddenly their mouths were closed around one another and kissing hotly.

Yukino's eyes widened in surprise, before fluttering shut with a soft, feral groan. Damn! Mirajane was a fantastic kisser. She held her head just right, so it didn't feel awkward at all but instead perfectly natural, and licked the submissive girl's lower lip. Yukino felt herself open up and allow Mirajane's tongue to slip inside, to dance and flick against her own, to explore the cavern of her mouth like an eager spelunker finding a new cave - -

 _These sisters will be the death of me_ , thought Yukino with a sort of amused groan.

But then, death _was_ the greatest adventure.

Yukino's muscles relaxed and Mirajane seemed to sense this. She released Yukino from the vise-like hug, but the beautiful teen did not make any move except to look pleadingly at Mira. She was burning up inside; a fire of pleasure had been lit in her core, and without the necessary touch tending to it and letting it grow, it felt torturous. It was very clear to Yukino what Mira had meant before - - this was almost worse than any pain she had felt before, and yet strangely exhilarating.

After what seemed an eternity, Lisanna finally returned, and Yukino could not look at anything except her incredible, scantily clad figure.

Mirajane smiled. "She's so cute, Mistress! I can't say I expected she'd be joining me in this, but I'm really glad for it now!"

Yukino flushed with - - pride? Embarrassment? She wasn't sure.

A coil of rope hung from Lisanna's small hands like a rough, tan snake. "Well, whether you do or don't, you're still mine tonight, and every night after." She swaggered forward, her hips swaying with an inconceivable degree of confidence that made Yukino feel even more submissive. Lisanna was breast-to-breast with her now toy now, and the latter's breath hitched as her nude nipples rubbed against cold leather. Lisanna began winding the rope around Yukino's wrists. "Now, love, sight back and enjoy the show, eh?"

Yukino nodded mutely. She was so turned on she couldn't really form proper words at the moment, regardless.

Once her wrists were properly tied up, Lisanna steered her second lover to the couch. She placed her hands rather suggestively on Yukino's thighs, and brushed them just near enough to her pussy to draw a hungry moan from the girl. She pressed down and Yukino, understanding, sat on the couch rather shakily. She watched attentively as Mira knelt before her younger sister, staring at the other Take Over Mage like a dog begging for food. Lisanna smirked and sashayed to Mirajane.

"Who are you?" said Lisanna firmly, running a hand through the elder Strauss's snow-white hair.

"Your sex slave, Mistress," Mira replied immediately. She looked as though the very thought could bring her to orgasm.

The younger sister rewarded her with gentle hands against her nude breasts, squeezing them and massaging them. Mirajane leaned her head back and let loose a throaty, primal growl of pleasure. Yukino licked her lips. If Lisanna could make her sister feel that good just from touching her chest, what would it feel like to actually be _fingered_ by her? Her hands must be heavenly, the girl thought.

She squeezed her legs together to try and quell her desire, which boiled like tea in a kettle. Of course, it only made her groan as a small, unexpected wave of pleasure washed over her.

Lisanna, for her part, knew exactly what effect she was having on her new could feel Yukino's lust radiating with the intensity of a massive microwave. Lisanna smirked widely, pleased that she was able to turn the girl on so much.

She dug her hands into Mira's incredibly soft tits. Reveling in them, she shifted her weight forward, slightly pushing her sister. Mirajane understood immediately and allowed Lisanna to lay her down on the ground. The older woman was spread-eagled before her Mistress. Yukino no doubt had a wonderful view of the bartender's sopping wet core. Grinning to herself at the thought, Lisanna breathed hotly against Mira's neck before peppering it with kisses. Her sister was left a moaning, gasping doll.

It was time to up the ante.

Lisanna's left hand left its purchase on Mira's chest. A disappointed whine rose from the submissive's throat. Lisanna pinched her left nipple in response, and her eyes fluttered shut. The younger Take Over Mage traced a maze down Mirajane with her free hand, rolling over particularly sensitive patches of skin with particular emphasis. She left a trail of burning desire wherever she touched, and Mirajane mewled softly for her lover's fingers to go lower. Lisanna complied. She inched her hand, an instrument of pleasure, down further along Mira's body. She was approaching the older girl's core almost too slowly. And the entire time, the dildo was lodged deep in Mira's ass, no doubt teasing her to no end.

"M-More, please, Mistress," Mirajane hissed. Her eyes watered with need.

Lisanna grinned. "Ask and you shall receive," she quipped, before finally plunging her fingers down into Mirajane's core.

Her older sister's mouth dropped open in a silent scream of _"YES!"_ Yukino, watching with eyes as wide as moons, shuddered visibly. It looked like it felt _amazing_. Yukino's mind was blown by the level of sheer ecstasy Mirajane had as her Mistress played eagerly with her sopping pussy. Not even ten or twenty minutes ago, Yukino had been completely unaware of the relationship between the two. Now she was watching Mirajane quickly being brought to a truly awesome climax, one she was sure that Lisanna was going to give her not long from now.

"Almost there, almost there, almost _the-he-herrreee~_!" gasped Mirajane almost incoherently. Her beautiful eyes were half-way rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth hung open like a fly-catcher. Her body shook with pleasure, and her breasts bounced joyfully and hypnotically. Finally, with a howl that Yukino was sure could be heard all across Fairy Hills, Mirajane was pushed over the edge. Lisanna had found her G-spot and curled her fingers around it, roughly pinching her sister's swollen clit at the same time.

Yukino's cunt was a flood of desire. She gaped at the wonderfully erotic display before her.

Lisanna paused. She slowly slid her fingers out of Mirajane's exhausted pussy, pulling the dildo out of her lover's tight ass as she did so. Her fingers dripped with Mirajane's love. She giggled and turned around to show Yukino, who swallowed anxiously.

"Well, do you think you're ready to do what I want now?" she asked sweetly as she licked her fingers clean.

Yukino trembled. "Y-Yes, M-Mistress. Please... do what you wish to me."

Lisanna thought about that, her lips curling up. "Oh, you can be sure I will. You are just gonna _love_ this..."

Then her mouth was sealed by Lisanna's own, and their bodies were entwined against each other. With her breasts pressed against another girl's, Yukino could only wonder how she had ever thought negatively of lesbians before this.

Well, one thing was for sure. That LGBT club her friend Millianna went on about was definitely going to become a familiar haunt of hers...

* * *

 **Poor Yukino, always getting cut off before she can really experience what Lisanna has to offer. ^-^ It must feel so wonderfully nerve-racking! Well, after long, long, LONG last, I have clearly finally managed to finish the next chapter of _Three Bodies are Better Than Two._ I love me some sisterly action in anime, so this chapter was more dedicated to Mirajane x Lisanna (and teasing Yukino) than anything. But not to worry! Third time's the charm, as they say, and chapter three will definitely be Lisanna x Yukino, with Mirajane possibly coming in to help Yukino get off near the end. If not, who knows? I might just go ahead and make a fourth chapter. After all, this is supposed to be a threesome story. Gotta have the actual three-way sexy times _somewhere_.**

 **I apologize for the very long wait, but if you liked this chapter and haven't either followed and/or favorited this story yet, I would appreciate it if you do so! I always like to know people like what I'm writing. However, I appreciate reviews even more than follows or favorites. So go ahead and write a sentence or two - - it don't take much time and it makes me especially enthusiastic about writing! If you have any requests, I would love to hear them... but I'm a little swamped in them right now. Seriously, I have tons. :P So hold off on them for now until I can get caught up on a few of them please? :)**

 **You guys are awesome! Happy reading! -Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	3. Mistress and Her Release

**Pairing:** Just as in the rest of the story, Lisanna x Mirajane x Yukino.

 **Warnings:** Yuri, sexy times, bdsm, cunnilingus, tribadism, anal fingering, threesome

 **Disclaimer:** Man, has it been a long time since I have updated this story! I figured that it's definitely over due for completion, so I might as well complete it while I was thinking about it. Besides, poor Yukino _needs_ her release.

 **Notice:** Are you really liking my work? Then why not pop on over to Patre0n and navigate to /LemonyYuriSnicket? You can become a patron and receive lots of really awesome rewards, like exclusive stories and even backstage passes to all of my writing! If you feel like you can spare a few dollars, go on over and give it a try!

* * *

Chapter 3: Mistress and Her Release

It was with a needy gasp of air that Yukino allowed Lisanna to roughly untie her, the girl's nails raking across her skin. The sharp touch set off her nerves, but instead of firing in pain, they only gave electric lightning bolts of lust. Shuddering as the ropes which tied her to the chair finally fell away, Yukino reached up to pull Lisanna into a hot, steamy kiss. But her mistress clucked her tongue and slapped the silver-haired girl's hands away. She hissed at the sting brought on by the slap, shrinking in her chair under Yukino's sultry glare.

"Toys," she said in a voice so salaciously stern that Yukino's pussy clenched, "are not allowed to do anything without their mistress's approval. Do you understand, slut?"

"Yes, Mistress!" gasped Yukino in a single breath, her cheeks burning with a fire of desire.

Lisanna hummed. "That's better. My dear whore," she added, glancing over her shoulder at Mirajane, who stood waiting patiently by the couch, "come to my side." The older Take Over mage complied without question. She dashed over to stand by her sister happily, a dog eager to please its master. Smirking in approval, Lisanna cupped Mirajane's ass in her hand, squeezing the huge cheeks and slapping them harshly. "Eat this naughty toy's wet cunt, but mark you, don't you dare let her cum. She has not yet earned that right."

Mira yelped as Lisanna spanked her again. "Yes, Mistress!" she groaned through a delighted moan.

The eldest Strauss knelt to her knees in front of Yukino's chair, which was long-since stained with the poor slave's musk. Placing her hands gently on the submissive girl's legs, Mirajane smiled like Aphrodite before leaning in and smothering herself in the glistening pussy presented for her. Her tongue darted out and took a passionate lick up Yukino's honeypot. A sultry moan rumbled up from Yukino's lips, and she blushed deeply at the proof of her lust; Mirajane, not caring much about her partner's loudness, sucked greedily at the girl's rock-hard clit. She loved how sweet Yukino's love juices were, and desperately hoped that she would never have to give up eating her out.

"Ugh... so good, Mira-chan!" grunted Yukino, her hips unconsciously bucking against Mirajane's lips.

Smirking, giggling, Lisanna sauntered behind her new slave's chair, her hands dragging across Yukino's enflamed skin. The poor girl mewed, the teasing fingers overloading her mind with need. Humming like a cook, Lisanna bent and grasped Yukino's warm breasts, huge and bouncy, and kneaded them like soft dough. She leaned over the back of the chair and suckled hotly at her slave's neck skin, making sure to bite the sweaty flesh and leave a fiery hickey. Grinning, Lisanna fondled the nipples that stuck out on Yukino's boobs like pebbles, kissing and licking at her toy's cheek.

Dear _god_ , this girl made her so wet!

"M-Mistress~" hissed Yukino, and Lisanna's well-trained ears could hear the orgasm teetering on the edge of her words. "I'm so close... _please_ let me cum!"

Mirajane plunged her tongue as deep as it could go into Yukino's pussy, just to tease her, and then pulled out immediately, abandoning her meal. The poor girl whined pitifully at the loss of Mira's godly tongue, her hips bucking on the chair uselessly.

"That _was_ a lot better, Mistress!" pointed out Mirajane with a warm smile. She almost looked like she could be back behind Fairy Tail's bar - - but her delicious nudity and the cum dribbling from her summery smile ruined the image. "Should we let her off the hook for having learned her lesson?"

"Hmm..." Lisanna placed her finger against her chin, tilting her head as if in deep thought. Her lips curled up in a smirk. "Nope!"

And she promptly slipped her hand between the chair and Yukino's ass to stick her finger up her slave's asshole.

" _AGH, MISTRESS!_ "

The cry erupted from the poor toy like magma from a volcano. It laced the air with her burning need, tingling Lisanna's core and turning her on beyond measure. Thanking the Lord that Mirajane had decided to walk back into the living room before Yukino had actually left, she bit lightly on her neck again, sucking and licking to raise the torrid girl's lust to the point where she'd be overloaded with need. Lisanna's finger pumped in and out of Yukino's ass while her other hand continued to fondle the huge tits in its possession.

"Come and finger me, my little slut of a sister," commanded Lisanna. unceasing in her ministrations.

"Yes, Mistress!" sang perky Mirajane, and she bounded around behind Lisanna, pressing her soft breasts against her sister's tight back. Groaning sultrily, her hand wandered down to grope at Lisanna's soaked muff, and she quickly stuck three fingers up her mistress's core. Lisanna had trained Mirajane well in the art of lesbian sex, as evidenced by the young lady's skillful stroking of her sister's most intimate parts. While Yukino continued to bounce with need on Lisanna's finger, the latter rolled into Mirajane's three fingers, loving the inimitable sensation of her cunt rubbing against the dainty appendages. Her whole body felt hot, and she instinctively knew she was getting close.

"Mistress," groaned Yukino. Her back was arched so that her wide, wild eyes bore holes into the ceiling, her hands desperately clutching the edge of the chair like it was a lifeline. "Please give your toy her release! I beg you!"

"Oh, now _that_ was perfect!" said a pleased Lisanna, smirking widely. "For breaking in like such a good little slut, you'll get your orgasm, Yuki-chan." She stabbed her finger quickly up the girl's ass once more, then pulled out and licked it long and slow. It was warm and thankfully clean. Perhaps this wasn't Yukino's first time getting things up her ass? Just the thought of someone other than Lisanna taking this sweet girl's bum made the dominatrix's blood boil. "Get on your sweet ass and spread your legs in the air, my cute little lesbian whore, and lay down. We'll all finish each other off."

Yukino jumped at the chance to gain her release at last. She jumped off the chair so fast that it fell over sideways, and immediately turned to Lisanna. She then lowered herself onto that nice ass of hers and laid back, flushed face staring up at the ceiling, and extended her leg up high. Lisanna's mouth watered at the presentation. She whispered some orders to her older sister, who nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before sauntering over to their pet, her hips swaying. Mirajane then bent her knees and positioned her pussy directly above Yukino's face, before sitting on it. This done, Yukino herself bent down and scooted herself between her slave's spread legs. Their pussies rubbed up against each other, and beneath the oldest Strauss' soaked cunt, the submissive groaned.

Even without the fact that a girl's ass was pressed right against her eyes, Yukino's gaze was blurry from the pleasure coursing through her system. She was in full acceptance of her new position, ready to take whatever Lisanna could throw at her so long as it meant she could climax at last. She licked like a kitten at Mirajane's pussy, which the girl ground into her face, coating her head in love juices. Lust filled her sight, her nostrils, every inch and pore on her body, until she could think of nothing but sex and silver-haired women. Her cunt was deliciously sore from rubbing against Lisanna's, a fire burning between her legs. She moaned into Mirajane without holding back, and the woman shivered in delight to the vibrations against her muff.

"Ahh... here... I.. CUM!" groaned Lisanna, thrusting extra hard against Yukino's hips, and a waterfall of love juices cascaded around her waist and all over the floor.

"MISSSSHHHHTRESSSSHHHH!" screamed Yukino beneath Mirajane. Like a Rube Goldberg machine, her own cunt erupted in its long-needed orgasm.

The vibrations produced by Yukino's screaming finally pushed the woman she was eating out to over the edge as well, and with a silent scream of joy, Mirajane came all over Yukino's sweet, heart-shaped face.

Exhaustion stealing over their limbs, the three girls slumped to the floor, panting heavily as if they'd ran a marathon, delirious smiles stretching their lips. Yukino's face was caked in Mirajane's cum, her legs coated in a delicious mixture of both Lisanna's and her own love juices. Her chest heaved, bouncing up and down hypnotically with her breaths. Lisanna, shaking her head, gazed down at this delightful mess, taking no small pleasure in the knowledge that her dominating had caused sweet Yukino to look like this.

"How do you like having another toy on your shelf, Mistress?" asked Mirajane, an angel in her pure nudity.

Lisanna considered the question, a thin smirk on her face. "Oh, it's something that I think I can _definitely_ get used to." Her gaze flitted down from Mirajane to the slut beside her, who still had not recovered from the most intense orgasm of her life. "Sweet little Yukino... I am looking _forward_ to everything that I can do to you..."

And hey - - the night was still young. They had plenty of hours to go until morning...


End file.
